dbuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fan-Made Characters
Fan-Made characters, they are everywhere... This page is going to explain you these things: *What are Fan-Made Characters? *Why are there Fan-Made Characters? *Tips for a good character. What are Fan-Made characters? Fan-Made Characters are characters from a anime/game/manga/movie/book who actually don't exist, and aren't created by the creators of the anime/game/manga/movie/book. They are created by people who draw a character, and give it details (Most of all doesn't have any details about the character). If you have a character who has a story, then you have to follow that story. If you have a character who doesn't have a story, then you have to create a story by yourself for your character. For example, you have a character.. Let's say.. a Saiyan of Dragon Ball Z. Then you can search for a family. If your character is able to turn Super Saiyan, then you have to search for a Saiyan family. If your character isn't able to turn Super Saiyan, then you can search for a Saiyan who isn't together with a another Saiyan. If the creator says "It is the daughter/son of Goku" then you should search for an Goku who wants you to be his child. Why are there Fan-Made characters? People who want to Roleplay as a original character can't Roleplay with a real character. That isn't original. So they are looking for a photo of a character, and when they have found one, they are going to use that one for letting people know that their character looks like the picture. Tips for a good character Some tips for having a good character to RolePlay with. *Is your character evil? Then search for a evil looking character. *Is your character one of the good guys? Then search for a character who seems to be one of the good guys. *Is your character a female? Then you should search for a female one. *Is your character a male? Then search for a male one. *Do your character have its own story? Do not change it! *Do your character don't have its own story? Then you should create a story. *Is your character married? Stay in character, marry that one. *Is your character a robot? Stay in character, act like a robot. *Is your character a child? Act like a child. *Is your character a animal? Just stay in your character. *Is your character a strong one? Give people a chance to "beat" you when you are "fighting" with them. *Is your character a weak one? Then don't fight with people. *The most important thing of everything: Stay in character, be real not a freak who don't want to lose from anyone. *Your enemy is your best friend? Stay in character, explain to him/her in a private chat that this is all roleplay. *You have a crush on a character who is family, or your enemy? Just talk with him/her in a private chat, and stay in character when everyone can see it. *If someone is a bad roleplayer, just ignore that one. It is annoying that they can't roleplay. *If you prefer not to tell people who you are behind the character, then just don't say it. *If nobody wants to roleplay with you, then it is possible that you're a bad roleplayer. Think about it.